The Girl of Ill Omen
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: No one expected Harry Potter to be a girl. Better yet, no one expected her to be a Child of Misfortune, known as one Lacie Baskerville, a cursed one doomed to the Abyss. The Core shields her from Dumbledore's malicious ways and tosses her into another world. How will Hogwarts react to the child of Misfortune? Lacie/Jack and some Revis/Lacie pairings.


**A/N:An AU where Harry Potter is a girl, but she is not truly who people think her to be...she is sent to another world, to another destiny...as the child of Ill Omen, Lacie Baskerville. I'm enamored by Lacie Baskerville's character...and I think Hogwarts would be truly unprepared for someone as eccentric as Lacie**

* * *

**-Retrace 1: The birth of the Child of Ill Omen**

Lily Potter was finally with child. She knew this would bode well for her husband. She knew she would give birth to a healthy child. However, when the baby was born...she let out a cry of surprise...for her child was completely different from what she suspected.

It was a baby _girl _she got, with a thick head of midnight black hair that already suggested that this girl would grow up to be dazzlingly beautiful...with mostly Lily Potter's facial features...she gasped as her eyes opened, only they were bright red instead of the beautiful green she had expected. Red eyes...like those of Voldemort himself.

She was terrified of her baby girl for no explained reason, but it wasn't often that babies were born with red eyes, of all things.

"Our child is cursed," She whispered to James, who too, noticed that when their daughter Harriet Potter was upset, she caused bad things to happen for no explained reason. Sirius insisted this was a result of her uncontrolled magic at this age. Wizards were superstitious people by nature and thus did not understand how much more value this girl had than being just an ordinary witch.

Lily was playing with her nearly one-year old daughter when her daughter smiled.

"Hi, there, pwetty wight. Wanna play, too?"

"Who are you talking to?" The mother asked her daughter, who blinked curious red eyes at her (she had to flinch every time she looked at them, the wizards and witches all called her cursed and refused to touch the child for fear of bad luck.)

"Why, dere's pwetty gold wight up there." She pointed her little finger up, but Lily saw nothing. She figured this was an imaginary friend of hers.

* * *

Voldemort headed towards Godric's Hollow that fateful night, determined to weed out Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to overthrow him.

Yet he clearly heard Lily shout, "Don't harm her! Don't harm my daughter!"

Hm. So the child was a _girl._ Now that was surprising. Oh, well, it made no difference. Boy or girl, the child must die to fulfill the prophecy and ensure Voldemort rose to power.

"Don't kill her! Please, don't!"

"Stand aside, silly girl."

Ah, Lily Potter, such a promising witch...too bad she stood in his way. He flicked out his wand and whispered in boredom, "Avada Kedavra."

He made his way over to the crib of one Harriet Potter and saw the one year old girl looking at him in curiosity. The one year old had black locks that hung in her face and ruby-red eyes that looked like the sun at sunrise.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" The girl asked.

"They're dead, child. And so will you be."

The girl looked at him without fear. Suddenly, a golden light enveloped the girl and then bladed chains struck a surprised Voldemort. A pair of gleaming red eyes came from behind the girl as a black rabbit hovered near her protectively, and then dove into the toddler's body, whose eyes gleamed red as she grabbed a copper scythe and slashed into Voldemort's skin, instantly killing him.

Then the child vanished into thin air, leaving a puzzled Dumbledore without his pawn to use. For Harriet Potter's destiny was not in this world.

"...Thank you for protecting her..._Oz." _The core of the Abyss said to the plush black rabbit doll, who looked at the goddess of the Abyss with a smile on his face. His eyes traveled to the baby cradled asleep.

"This child will ensure the survival of the Abyss. She has to live here. Here, she will be besieged as a child of Ill Omen, but she will be protected from the wizards and their kind. Destiny starts here...Lacie Baskerville."

And so it was that Lacie Baskerville became a child of Misfortune rather than the girl-who-lived.

"Cursed one," A woman hissed at the six-year old child as she tried to grab a piece of food.

"Lacie, you can't steal food," Oswald complained. The eight-year old pulled his sister back, shaking his head at her ravenous tendencies.

"But Nii-san..." Lacie pouted. Lacie tended to do odd things when she got angry. Oswald thought it because she was a Child of Misfortune.

"Would you like to have a home?" The voice of one Glen Baskerville said. Lacie saw a man with white hair and purple eyes looking at her in amusement.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "My name is Levi."

"I'm Lacie and this is my Niisan, Oswald!"


End file.
